


Punishment and Reward

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Appreciation, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Haptephillia, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Reward, Rimming, Shameless, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: One time Ian punishes Mickey for being naughty and one time he rewards him for being good





	1. Mickey gets Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can’t control his jealous streak. Daddy Ian steps in to teach him a lesson before it gets him into big trouble

Ian shoved Mickey up the steps and through the front door of the Milkovich house, slamming it behind them before turning to him with fire in his eyes. He pushed Mickey up against the opposite wall and forced his mouth onto his, opening his lips with his tongue and forcing it inside while he ground against him, making both of their cocks begin to harden, reaching back to squeeze his ass cheek and give it a hard slap before pulling back and fixing him with a glare.

“Go and sit on the bed and wait for me, I’ll be there in a minute.” Mickey did as he was told wordlessly, knowing better than to test Ian directly when he already knew he was going to be punished. Ian took off his coat and hung it up, kicking off his shoes before sighing heavily and leaning back against the door for a minute to collect himself.

He had gone to the Alibi after work to meet Mickey for a drink before they walked home together. They had been sitting at the bar, drinking, laughing, and chatting with Kev. Ian had gotten up to use the bathroom and come out just in time to see Mickey’s fist slam into another unsuspecting bar patron’s jaw, knocking him off his stool as Mickey fell onto the floor on top of him and continued his assault.

Ian rolled his eyes and stalked over quickly, grabbing Mickey around the waist and easily lifting his boyfriend off of the man and plopping him back onto his seat, forcing his chin so his eyes met Ian’s and instantly calming his rage. Before Ian could ask what possessed him, the man spat bloody teeth and yelled “I’m calling the cops!” Ian shared a knowing glance with Kev before grabbing Mickey’s hand and dragging him out of the bar and onto the street.

“what the fuck was that?!” He demanded when they had turned into an alley far enough away “you better have a damn good reason to almost get us arrested!”. Mickey bit his lip stubbornly and looked off in the direction they had come, growling something unintelligible. “Speak up!” Ian barked, feeling no patience for his mumbling. He looked at Ian now and spat “I said he was staring at your ass when you got up”. Ian took a deep breath, trying to quell his frustration as he stared murderously at his jealous lover. “Let’s go” He said finally, grabbing Mickey by the arm and tugging him along muttering “wait til I get you home, gonna whoop that ass”.

Now, in the house, empty other than the two of them, he sighs once more, rolling up his sleeves and heading for the bedroom. He comes in to find Mickey sitting on the bed as instructed, shoes and jacket off and chewing on his lip. “Alright young man, you know the drill” Ian says sternly as he crosses the room, reaching Mickey and sitting beside him, helping him out of his shirt “get those pants down and bend over my lap” Mickey makes quick work of undoing his belt and zipper, dropping his jeans and pulling his boxers down with them before kicking them off and laying down over Ian as he has been told to do, trying not to smirk.

Ian helps him position himself, putting a firm hand on his lower back while his other hand rubs Mickey’s bare backside. “Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, how many times have we talked about your temper?” He pauses, rubbing in circles and slightly squeezing “I know you’re a jealous fuck, but you can’t run around decking every creep that pisses you off anymore Mickey. You’re a grown man with a family who needs you here at home with us, not in jail with a bunch of thugs, but if you’re going to act like a naughty little boy, I guess daddy’s going to have to punish you like one aren’t I?”

Ian pauses, scratching his nails up mickeys cheek, fully expecting an answer “aren’t I?” He says again, raising his hand in warning “yes daddy!” Mickey says, nods his head quickly. “Right” Ian says, returning to his rubbing for a moment “you deliberately disobeyed me and now you’re going to be taught a lesson for it” Mickey bites a grimacing smile, already getting harder anticipating what’s coming. Ian raises his hand again and says “remember baby, this hurts me more than it does you” and he brings his flat palm down on Mickey, spanking him hard on the ass three times.

“That what you deserve huh? To be bent over and spanked?” He asks, smacking him again, watching his white skin blush pink in the print of his hand, Mickey nods frantically and pushes his butt back for another “You’re not supposed to be liking this” Ian says darkly, slapping him harder. “I just wanna be good for you daddy” he says, faking innocence to point of sarcasm and Ian raises his eyebrows “you gonna be smart with me now huh tough guy?” Gripping his hair he says “We’ll see about that”

He spanks him over and over again, his hand making a loud thwacking noise against the skin of his behind in the otherwise quiet house. All Mickey can do is kick his legs and whimper through his bitten lip, writhing in pain and pleasure, getting harder and more worked up as Ian continues to spank him, his bubble like cheeks bouncing under Ian ’s heavy hand and turning bright red. Being shot twice and god knows what else, Mickey can take a lot of pain, in fact he rather enjoys the sting and rutting himself just slightly against Ian’s leg, but after a while his resolve softens and his eyes begin to prickle with tears of pain. Ian can tell from the way his body tenses and his whimpers become choked off that they are close to his limit

“Gonna behave now aren’t you Mick?” Ian asks between smacks “Gonna be good for me? No more fights?” “Yes Daddy I promise” Mickey sobs out “No more fights. I’ll be a good boy” Ian gives him one final hard slap before he finally stops, rubbing Mickey’s tender skin and saying “thats more like it”. Mickey finally begins to cry aloud and Ian shushes him softly and says “C’mere baby let daddy hold you”

Mickey sits up and turns over in his lap, burying his face in Ian’s neck and sobbing as he wraps him in his arms and kisses his head, cradling him like a baby and rocking him softly “you were perfect babe, you took it so well” Ian coos as he continues to rub his red butt gently “such a good boy for me, I love you”

“Fuck me” Mickey blurts out suddenly, sitting up and kissing Ian on the mouth, his lips are wet and sloppy with need as he works Ians lips open, hard dick straining against his stomach “You sure”? Ian asks, pulling back and wiping tears from Mickeys face. He nods, sliding himself down from Ian’s lap to his knees between his legs, and quickly undoing his belt and jeans. He takes Ian’s cock out, shoving his pants the rest of the way down, Ian lifting his ass to help him, he jerks it quickly before he sucks it into his mouth as Ian pulls off his own shirt. He doesn’t wait for his throat to adjust, instead he bobs forcefully, taking it all the way down his throat in several thrusts before pulling off and panting against the head “Please Ian I need it”

“Ok ok” Ian agrees, seeing the desperation in his eyes, he lays Mickey down on the bed on his stomach, pressing quick kisses down his spine and over his angry red cheeks, he spreads him gently and licks up Mickeys crack before tonguing his hole. Mickey moans softly and pushes back for more of his mouth. Ian kisses down his perineum and sucks his balls into his mouth for a minute before gently pulling his hard cock back between his legs and sucking on it. He slips a finger into Mickey’s wet opening, thrusting a few times before adding another.

“Fuck me” Mickey whines after a moment, “just get in me please daddy I need you” “ssshh I got you ” Ian soothes, turning him over on his back, and lifting up his legs to lay between them, “don’t worry love” he murmurs “Daddy will fuck you good” He lines himself up with Mickey, jerking his wet hand over his cock briefly before he pushes into his tight hole. Mickey cries out and wraps his arms and legs tightly around Ian, already close to cumming.

Ian thrusts into him tenderly and Mickey whines, almost immediately yelling “harder!” Ian grips his hip and picks up the pace, dropping his forehead to Mickey’s as he slams into his prostate again and again, reaching down after a moment to take Mickey’s cock in his hand and stroke it to his rhythm. It only takes a few minutes for Mickey to lose it, blowing his load against both of their stomach’s with a loud cry. Ian’s a second behind him, shooting into Mickey with a groan and collapsing on top of him, both of them spent.

After a second he pulls out and gets up. Mickey doesn’t move or open his eyes, too exhausted to react with much more than a grumble when Ian turns him over on his stomach and softly kisses both of his cheeks before retrieving some lotion and baby wipes from their bedside drawer. He wipes Mickey clean of cum before quickly wiping himself down and tossing the wipes in the beside trash. He grabs the lotion and squirts some onto his palms, rubbing them together to warm it up before gently spreading it across Mickeys backside, soothing his tender skin, Mickey snuffles into his pillow, getting comfortable.

He massages him for a while, rubbing the lotion all the way in, before laying down beside Mickey on his side. He rubs a hand up and down his back and kisses his upturned cheek. Mickey says with his eyes still closed, “Sorry for being a jealous prick”. Ian smiles and strokes his face, softly kissing his lips “I forgive you, I’m a jealous prick too, now get some sleep”. Mickey chuckles and snuggles closer into Ian’s arms, who wraps himself around him tighter and kisses his hair. “Love you Gallagher” he mumbles into Ian’s neck, “love you too Mick” Ian says softly before closing his eyes, both settling in for a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second fic, I tried my hand at a two part! Here’s part one, Mickey getting that ass whooped for being a naughty boy! Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Mickey gets Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally gets some of the lovin he deserves for being such a good boy

Ian and Mickey are laying on their bed together in comfortable silence. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, Mickey is laying on his stomach, playing a game on his phone and Ian is laying on his back, watching him fondly. Sunlight streams in the window behind Mickey throwing little iridescent streams of color around him and Ian smiles and reaches out to stroke a hand down the back of his head. Mickey looks up at the touch to see Ian staring at him adoringly.

“What?” He asks self consciously. Ian grins wider and shakes his head, leaning in to kiss his lips as he says “Just love you” Mickey smirks, “I love you too Firecrotch but you got that look in your eye like you’re planning something” Ian laughs, stroking Mickey’s temple with his thumb as he says, “I sort of am, wanna try something new with you” Mickey rolls his eyes, rolling over onto his back and letting Ian move halfway on top of him, supporting his ginger head with his arm

“What is it this time huh?” He asks “Gonna gag and blindfold me?” Ian chuckles shaking his head and leaning in to kiss him again. “I’ve been thinking, I’ve given you lots of punishments since we started all this kinky shit, but I’ve never given you a reward” his green eyes gleam playfully as he adds “and you’ve been an awfully good boy lately”

Mickey grins mischievously, eyebrows touching his hairline as he says “I like the sound of this Gallagher, keep talking” “I want it to be a surprise” Ian says “when you get home on Friday night, I’ll have your reward waiting for you” “Gonna make me wait all week?” Mickey scowls impatiently, and Ian nods and kisses his head “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it worth it” “you better” Mickey grumbles, leaning up to kiss his lips hungrily.

What Mickey doesn’t know is that in his scouring the internet for something new for them to try together, Ian came across Haptephilia, or the ability to get off just by being touched, and he’s pretty confident that he can try it out on his little Ukrainian thug and make it work.

When Friday finally rolls around, Mickey walks in the door after his shift to a shockingly quiet and clean house, as he takes off his jacket, scarf, and shoes, there’s no baby crying, no Milkovich brothers wrestling, and no Svetlana screaming in Russian, he’s already liking this surprise.

He comes into the dining area to see a full plate waiting for him on the table in his usual spot: Steak, so rare it’ll scream when he bites it, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. Sitting just above the plate is a lighter and a fat joint. Ian comes in then with two open beers in his hands, giving one to Mickey and kissing him on the lips “for you my love” he says playfully, taking his seat across from him in front of his own full plate, “sit”. Mickey sits, cutting into his steak he asks “You did all this yourself man? I didn’t even know you could cook”. Ian shrugs, Fiona made sure we all knew the basics of feeding ourselves, and Mandy may have helped a bit”.

“Speaking of Mandy where is everyone?” Mickey asks suspiciously, looking around. “I sent them away” Ian says dramatically “told them they may want to clear out if they don’t want to hear what I’ve got planned for you later” Mickey smirks, then takes a big bite of his mashed potatoes and his eyes roll back in his head as he says with his mouth full “god damn I love you”.

They talk casually through dinner about this and that. When they’re done Ian reaches out and takes the joint and lighter, putting it between his lips and lighting it up. He takes a hit and rises, circling the table back to Mickey, standing behind his chair. “Shot gun” he says, taking another hit and leaning down over Mickey to blow it between his lips. Mickey takes it eagerly, inhaling it in before blowing it out his nose as he leans up and seals his lips to Ian’s, they kiss fiercely for a moment before Ian pulls away, sticking the joint between Mickey’s lips and smacking a kiss on his cheek. “You finish this” he says “I’ll be right back” “The fuck you goin?” Mickey calls after him around the joint, but Ian ignores him and scampers off towards their room.

Mickey sighs, taking another hit as he hears the pipes creak and groan, a tell tale sign that water is being run somewhere back in the house, he smirks taking another drag and realizing that Ian had gotten the good shit, probably from Lip, he was already feeling it. Ian returns about 15 minutes later to find his boyfriend glossy eyed and smiling.

“Feeling good?” He teases and Mickey nods, reaching for him, Ian comes closer to him and takes his outstretched hands pulling him to his feet as Mickey connects their lips, they share a long slow kiss before Ian pulls back and says “c’mon tough guy” he leads Mickey by the hand back through the house, into their bedroom and then adjoining bathroom, there’s a steaming full tub waiting for them. “Really Gallagher? He says, eyebrows touching his hairline and a devious grin playing across his face. “Really” Ian says, beginning to undo the buttons of Mickey’s shirt “shut up and enjoy it” Mickey smirks and says “I was planning on it”

Ian slides his shirt off his shoulders before quickly lifting the wife beater over his head. Mickey finds Ian’s lips as it comes up past his head, sucking on them and reaching for his zipper, cupping his crotch in the process, Ian smiles into his mouth before pulling back “just get undressed honey” he says “we aren’t fucking in here tonight”

“why the fuck not, honey?” Mickey snarks back, unbuttoning his own pants and shoving them off, pushing his boxers down along with them, he stands there butt naked and glares at him. Ian can’t help but laugh, pulling off his shirt and pushing his pants and boxers down “always so impatient Mick” he says, reaching out to cup his face “just relax and let me take care of you for once huh? You deserve it”.

They share a look before Mickey huffs “Fine” pecking him on the lips before turning and getting in the tub, pouting but scooting forwards so Ian can settle in behind him, his legs framing Mickey’s outer thighs. Ian kisses his neck and Mickey can’t help but smile when he says “don’t pout or daddy will spank you”

They stay in the tub for a long time, Ian cupping handfuls of water and pouring them over Mickey’s shoulders, kissing his wet neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He cleans Mickey thoroughly, massaging his scalp as he washes the gel out of his hair and conditions it before he scrubs down his front, cleaning his pits, chest and package, then he turns him over on his stomach to scrub his back and butt.

Mickey rests his chin on Ian’s chest and says “I don’t think I’ve ever been this clean. You want me to do you?” Ian smiles and shakes his head “I took a shower before you got home, dunk.” Mickey does, coming back up and pressing his wet lips on his lovers before huffing “I’m a prune firecrotch, let’s get out”

After a considerable amount of towel fluffing and glaring, they head into their bedroom. Not bothering with clothes, Ian lays down on the bed and reaches for Mickey to lay with him, when he comes close enough, Ian pulls him onto his chest, settling him there so that every part of them is touching. “Just trust me ok?” Ian says “I got you” and Mickey nods and snuggles closer as Ian begins to rub his hands up and down his back.

Mickey melts into him, eyes closed and mouth slack against his neck as Ian continues to massage him, rubbing his shoulders and working his hands down onto his ass before repeating the process again and again. “That’s my good boy” Ian murmurs “just relax and let daddy love on you”.

He cups Mickey’s cheeks kneading them both in his hands as he kisses his neck lovingly. He can already feel Mickey’s cock getting hard against his abdomen, and it’s making his hard too against the cleft of Mickey’s ass. He latches onto his neck for a moment before pulling away and squeezing his cheeks “you love to be touched don’t you baby boy?” Mickey moans ”only by you”. Ian squeezes him tighter for that and Mickey groans into his neck. Rubbing down his thighs and back up again Ian says softly in his ear

“Love this ass you know that? It’s all mine. Might just be my favorite part of your sexy ass body, so fucking thick and tight for me baby, I’ll never get enough of kissing it” Ian kisses his throat “and squeezing it” he does so for emphasis “and spanking it” he gives it a little smack making Mick’s hips buck “mmm and biting it” he bites down on Mickey’s collar bone tenderly and he whimpers “Ian please” “nuh uh angel” he croons “tonight, you’re cumming just like this”

Mickey whines as Ian picks up the pace of his kneading on his cheeks, hands stopping every now and then to smooth up his back or down to his thighs, Mickey’s noises get louder as he grinds his hips back, favoring Ian’s hands on his backside over trying to find pressure for his cock.

“You love when Daddy spanks your ass don’t you Mikhailo?” Ian says “you love being punished?” Mickey nods brazenly, far past the point of resistance “but you’re always my good boy, even when you’re being naughty, just gotta give you a spanking and you’ll act right again” Ian keeps increases his pace. “And you love when I turn you over on your belly afterwards and kiss and lick between your sweet cheeks, you want daddy to lick you huh baby?” He purrs “Spread you open and suck on your tight rim?”

“Mm - Daddy!” Mickey whines “Fuck!” “Yeah baby you love to get fucked too, you love when daddy pushes his big cock inside your tight little hole and fills you up with my hot cum?” Mickey let’s out a high pitched whimper, teetering on the edge of his orgasm “that’s it Mick, that’s my good boy, c’mon” Ian squeezes him hard, digging his nails in, and smacks his ass three times and Mickey explodes, yelling out a series of curses that become an indecipherable scream.

All the energy leaves his body at once and he slumps against Ian, feeling like a bowl of jello. “You tryin to kill me Gallagher?” He huffs and Ian just laughs and pats him on the butt. Mickey rolls over onto his back, they lay there in silence as they catch their breath and then he turns to Ian and says “you gonna finish?”

“You want me too?” Ian asks and Mickey nods, turning over on his side facing away from him and pushing his ass back against him, he turns his head back to kiss Ian on the lips and breathe into his mouth “Fuck me Daddy”. Ian wastes no time, he slips two fingers into Mickey’s mouth, letting him suck them nice and wet.

“I almost forgot” he says suddenly, reaching up to the headboard with his other hand “bought new lube” Mickey moans around the fingers and Ian takes them out, pushing them one at a time into his ass instead, squirting some lube against Mickey’s entrance to speed up the process. When Mickey’s as loose and impatient as ever, Ian grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises and inches into his tight heat.

He bites and sucks Mickey’s neck, his hips making a glorious slapping sound against Mickey’s round backside as he begins thrusting steadily and picking up the pace until he’s pounding into him and Mickey’s screaming his name. “Cum inside me Daddy” he moans, pressing his face back against Ian’s, mouths breathing together and tongues lapping at each other. It doesn’t take long, after all Ian’s been hard this whole time too.

“Gonna fuckin cum!” He yells and blows his hot load into Mickey who welcomes it greedily, pressing back against Ian to take it all. After a minute Ian pulls out, he leans down to lick away the cum leaking out of Mickey’s hole, tonguing him briefly before he sits up. He kisses Mickey’s lips once before taking his cock in his mouth and bobbing on it, making Mickey whimper and thrust up into his mouth.

Within a few minutes Ian’s taking his second load down his throat and swallowing every last drop. He collapses beside him and they gasp for breath.

“How was that?” Ian asks when they’ve finally calmed down. “Fuckin incredible babe, thanks” Mickey says, feeling more warm, full, and cozy than he may ever have before in his harsh life “I’m gonna sleep like a rock” he pulls Ian’s arm tight over him and the covers up over them “Guess I should be good more often”. Ian smiles sleepily with his eyes closed, he kisses the back of his neck and says “you’re welcome”.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this the second chapter because I like happy endings! I also think Mickey’s character goes very unappreciated. He deserves to be loved on and spoiled like the sweet little thug muffin that he is!


End file.
